


Собачья жизнь глазами волка

by Эмманриуэль (Uhtlufe)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhtlufe/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Рассказ о волках, собаках и прошлом.





	Собачья жизнь глазами волка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс в группе Apollo-Soyuz

      Америка не любит, когда его называют щенком. Он сразу вспоминает, как его называли «щенком морского волка», да и просто «щенком». Он вспоминает, как подметал хвостом чужие двери в ожидании разрешения войти, как таскался постоянно, цепляясь за чужую одежду и говоря о самом важном, как ему казалось. Он вспоминает, что действительно был им. Но вот в кого именно он вырос — в собаку или волка — яснее не стало. Он предпочитает думать, что в волка.  
  
      Очередное собрание. Всё так же скучно и бесполезно. Когда-то Америка издевался, называя СССР Сворой Социалистических Собак России. Между ними с самого начала была популярна псово-волчья тема — именно тогда он впервые услышал «щенок морского волка». Пусть даже ласковое, но оно врезалось в него жгучей плетью, оставив шрам на непокорном, ищущем повод для противостояния разуме. Сколько раз он поминал те брошенные в шутку слова? Явно больше, чем следовало.  
  
      Америка отчаянно пытался избавиться от всех, кто был его «стаей». Они были ему дороги, близки, а это слабость. Слабости надо вырывать в корне. Война за независимость, Крымская война, Вторая Мировая, Холодная. Англия, Франция, Пруссия, Россия. Англия предательств не прощал, и как бы Америка не хотел, прежние отношения не вернуть. Successfully. C Францией он и не был никогда особо близок, потому для обиды вполне чувствительного француза хватило и этого. Successfully. Пруссия был принципиален, участие в войне против него также сработала, как и инициатива ликвидации. Да и после они не пересекались, за редким исключением. Successfully. Россия… С ним было сложнее всего. Россия умел прощать. Прощать собственную смерть, предательство, измены, много чего ещё. Россия иногда напоминал ему собаку. Раз за разом возвращается к одним и тем же людям и местам, пока они не исчезнут, лишь потому, что они его приручили. А приручить его легко, нужно лишь захотеть, показать, что хочешь, и как мотылёк на огонь Иван потянется. Пришлось окутать его слухами и репутацией Империи Зла. Если не можешь избавиться от слабости — защити её.  
  
      Они сидят в кафе. Россия и Америка. Старая привычка, ставшая необходимым кусочком спокойствия. Они забывают про политику, про то, что они страны, и просто отдыхают. От созерцания книги у человека, «Собачья жизнь», его оторвала рука России, что тянулась к нему. За пару секунд он успел покраснеть, натянуть привычную миру улыбку и напрячься, готовясь к чему-то. Альфред боялся. Сейчас эта ладонь потреплет его по щеке, или проведёт по волосам, большим пальцем оттопырив прядь, или он сейчас положит руку ему на плечо, притянет, и…  
  
      Рука спокойно убрала какой-то пух с его волос и вернулась на прежнее место. Пух оказался тополиный. Америка хмыкнул. Чрезмерно нервозно, как ему показалось. Ещё бы немного, и всё началось бы сначала. Длинная и болезненная история о провальных попытках. Россия прощал предательства. Прощал, будто это словно порыв ветра — что-то незначительное. Америка прощать не умел. Ни чужие предательства, ни, что более важно, свои.  
  
      Россия задумчиво улыбнулся. Пух полетел к человеку с книгой, а Альфред еле услышал сказанные про себя слова:  
  
— И всё-таки Англия был прав.  
  
      Альфред ждал продолжения, но получил совсем другое. Намного хуже. Взгляд. Преданный.  _От какого слова «преданный»?_. Улыбка Америки сползает как мороженое, оставляя липкий след разъеденных маской эмоций, искажённых так, что уже не разобрать.  
  
      На пути к дому Ивана они проходили мимо ветеринарной клиники «Собачья жизнь». Похоже, это будет преследовать их. Альфред надеялся, что лишь до конца дня. И без того эмоций и подозрений хватает. От маски, которую он в очередной раз по дороге обратно пытается возвратить, становится мерзко и затягивающе страшно. Если у него не получится сделать это и на собрании, то поводов паниковать будет предостаточно.  
  
      Они уже доходят до дома, когда, уже отчаявшись, Альфред находит точку равновесия в виде руки России. Маска приходится словно шёлк по мрамору, будто и не спадала. Прохладой облегчения на огонь предчувствий грядущих бед, казалось, можно было создать новый ледниковый период, если бы она была материальной.  
  


***

  
  
      Россия не любит, когда его касаются люди, которым он не доверяет. Он носит плотные перчатки, плотную шинель и шарф в несколько слоёв. Как только похолодает, он не упустит возможности надеть шапку, желательно ушанку, и прикрыть ещё и голову. Он делает вид, что всё от шрамов и боязни простуды, хотя Генерал Мороз давно выбил из него малейшую возможность простудиться. Он не любит разговаривать — слова это те же прикосновения, но более ощутимые, а прикосновений он не любит. Однако, он любит прикасаться. Неважно к чему — к людям, животным, предметам. Но приятнее всего прикасаться к тому, кто доверяет тебе. Альфред доверял.  
  
      Иван любил вспоминать, как тот ходил за ним, слушая долгие рассказы о истории, о мире, о кораблях. Страны он старался не упоминать — слишком много грязи было в каждом из них. Даже в малышах Италиях. Альфред тогда ещё мог умилительно по-детски обидеться, заставляя раз за разом смущаться и кричать «Я не щенок!», хотя именно щенком он был. Очень милым щеночком, которого хотелось делать счастливым. Затем было восхищение и «Я стану сильным! Как ты и Артур. Даже сильнее!». Иван бы даже не заметил эту фразу, если бы не одержимый блеск в глазах. Как известно, самый сильный запал — юношеский. Приходилось изголяться, чтобы не вырастить другого себя, только моложе. Сильнее. Получилось. В основном благодаря Артуру — пускай тот и был непозволительно беспечен с Альфредом, но воспитывал того он достаточно дельно, не пытаясь создать монстра. Лишь сильного противника, а это мир пережить сможет. Мозгов пытались додать они оба, но долгое время, пока он не проявил себя, считали, что тщетно. С возрастом Альфредом было всё труднее управлять, но его, вполне понятная, влюблённость, взращённая Иваном до любви, изрядно облегчила дело. Даже сейчас, при желании, Иван смог бы почти напрямую управлять им. Недолго, правда, так как Артур бы быстро заметил это, и вышло бы почти открытое противостояние, не окупающее затраты.  
  
      Очередной саммит. Очередная ложь «во благо». Россия смотрит на Китай и вспоминает Орду. Когда-то они доверяли друг другу. Когда-то он верил в это. Когда-то, найдя в снегу красивую шишку, он бежал показывать её именно ему. Даже Орда был для него скорее наставником, чем отцом. Китай же, после смерти Руси, стал для него самым близким человеком. Россия помнил, как, завороженный, слушал рассказы про мать, прося рассказывать раз за разом одни и те же истории. Захотелось обнять кого-то. Иван проигнорировал это желание. Если Альфред был для него щенком, Артур — волком, то Китай ассоциировался у него с лисом. Возможно даже девятихвостым — он не помнил, из китайской или японской это мифологии.  
  
      Кафе. России казалось, что это место — единственное, что он смог удержать через века. Да, оно менялось, порой кардинально и неотвратимо, но оно оставалось. Наверное, потому, что привык к нему не только он — Альфред, насколько он знал, также ценил это место. Иван не знал, из-за чего его ценил Америка, но для него это было место, где можно было побыть собой, не закрываясь от мира. Именно это место и было их доверием друг другу. Никакой политики. Просто два человека.  
  
      Недавно они с Англией поспорили — остался ли Альфред внутри прежним. Иван считал, что он изменился, так что даже при желании к нему через его внутренние замуты уже не пробьёшься, а Артур считал, что остался прежним, вспоминая о прошлом споре, где Россия отстаивал такую позицию. Россия отвечал, что с тех пор он пересмотрел свою точку зрения. Артур ответил, что он тоже. Тогда они поспорили. Если Альфред отзовётся, то выигрывает Артур, так как Иван в прошлом споре оказался прав. Если нет — ещё несколько попыток и признание правдивым мнение Ивана — в прошлом споре был прав Артур.  
  
      Его реакция даже не на прикосновение, а на лёгкий намёк на него, была милой. Не пренебрежительно-милой, а очаровательно-милой. Он даже перестал следить за языком, а зря. Перестал следить он не только за языком, но и за взглядом, а зря. Он знал, как на Америку действуют его "старые" взгляды. Те, которые тот привык видеть в тот момент жизни, что упорно пытается забыть, выставляя это на не то чтобы посмешище, но нараспашку точно. Видя, как Альфреда покорёжило от взгляда, Иван закрывает глаза, совестливо просчитывая варианты поведения после такого явного проявления прошлого. Иван был сентиментален и любил каждую крупицу прошлого, осознавая при этом и важность собственной, нынешней, жизни. Альфред считал память оковами, а оков, ни моральных, ни физических, он не потерпит. Начнёт бунтовать, биться, как бабочка в банке, которую хотят прибить на стену. Россия освобождался молча, и лишь собрав для этого силы, не тратя их, лишь получив, как любил порой делать Альфред.   
  
      По дороге обратно Иван совестливо наблюдал за дёрганным, деревянным Америкой, из-под которого проглядывала его личность, которая упорно пыталась прикрыться маской, будто нагая девственница на брачном ложе. Уже у подъезда Россия взял его за руку, и от этой руки помощи он таки прикрылся, и даже не обратил, что, переводя дыхание, позволил затянуть себя в квартиру и отпоить чёрным чаем.   
  
      Дом. Иван вряд ли мог назвать эту квартиру домом. Последним домом, его личным, в котором он мог побыть один и отдохнуть, был особняк, ещё во время бытия империей. Сейчас это музей. Россия иногда ходит туда, сдерживаясь от желания привычно сесть на потёртую мебель, закинув ноги в кавалерийских сапогах на стол, пачкая его ещё не высохшей грязью, налипшей по возвращении домой с войны. Вспоминая прошлое, он вспоминал и Романовых. Вспоминая Романовых, он уходил, не успевая дойти даже до своего любимого места. Возможно, так даже лучше - кто знает, как его исковеркали, если нашли? Все свои вещи он оттуда давным-давно вынес. Осталось лишь пару писем из того-самого-места. Очень дорогих сердцу писем. Возможно, они уже истлели, сгнили от питерской влаги - утешал себя Иван, чеканя шаг (иначе в этом здании он не мог) к выходу.   
  
      Весь вечер Иван провёл скорее в своих воспоминаниях и рассуждениях, чем в просмотре, но Альфред, похоже, даже не заметил этого, весь на нервах заштопывая заново все швы на своей маске. Ночь будет долгой. Момент вне политики - кафе - осталось позади, и настала ночь обоюдных попыток незаметного влияния. Сегодня её начнёт Иван, тем более, что через ослабленную маску пробиться легче. Скорее всего, в этот раз Альфред даже не заметит, что неплохо облегчит дело. Управлять можно и искренностью, тем более, что все показываемые чувства, в том числе любовь, влюблённость, преданность, искренни, пусть и мешают делу. Если Альфред управляет почти напрямую, особо не скрываясь и полагаясь на силу, то Иван манипулирует без масок - он незаметно изменяет себя, не солгав ни в едином слове. Альфреду, с его заточенными под пробивание масок глазами, очень и очень непросто, когда масок нет. Даже самых захудалых и никчёмных, даже ненамеренных.  
  


***

  
  
      Артур глядит на всех этих дураков в мониторы скрытых камер и лишь посмеивается. Ведь настоящий волк в их истории - он. 


End file.
